


Volatile Times

by Vialana



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings have never known anything but volatile times.





	Volatile Times

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from all of Season 1. Some quick cuts and fast pacing used in editing.

**Song:**  Volatile Times

 **Artist:**  IAMX

 **Length:**  3:88

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/ZjiIevCjIMA)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/ZjiIevCjIMA
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the link.


End file.
